spectral_decayfandomcom-20200214-history
Murr
The Murr, often referred to as the elves are an ancient and noble race long native to Gwyn. Drakmurr The Drakmurr are often refered to colloquially as Dark Elves. Physical Characteristics * Like all Murr, the Drakmurr have long pointed ears. * They are the shortest of the Murr standing at 5'8" (male) and 5'3" (female) on average. * Pale skin. * No or Pale Eye Colour * Dark Hair Geographical Distribution Although it is not out of place to encounter them elsewhere, the Drakmurr are most prominent in the southern realms of Gwyn, Coch and Wyrdd. Religion And Belief Systems Like most Murr, they follow no form of organized religion, rather believing to live in harmony with their environment and each other. However since the formation of the Prism Council ~200 years ago, the number of new followers of The Light is always on the rise. There is no support for XXX among the Murr. Dempyrr The Dempyrr are a sub faction of the Drakmurr, and mostly consist of the exiled and their offspring. They inhabit the Blood Forest, where the sun never rises. They are also the birthplace of the Unseeing. Myths The Dempyrr have spawned countless myths but the most prominent being that the Dempyrr are bloodthirsty night dwellers, vampire or demon. Historians have attributed this primarily to two things, their diet consists of high quantities of tree sap from the Red Maples that make up the Blood Forest which greatly resembles blood. There is also the fact that they live in perpetual dark. Hrymurr The Hrymurr are often refered to colloquially as High Elves. Physical Characteristics * Like all Murr, the Drakmurr have long pointed ears. * They are the tallest of the Murr standing at 6'6" (male) and 6'0" (female) on average. * Pale Skin * Gold or Silver Hair * Gold or Silver Eyes Geographical Distribution It is not common to come across a Hrymurr outside of their homeland of Melyn to the east. The exception being in the High District of the Seren. Religion And Belief Systems Like most Murr, they follow no form of organized religion, rather believing to live in harmony with their environment and each other ever seeking to further their vast collection of knowledge. However since the formation of the Prism Council ~200 years ago, the number of new followers of The Light is always on the rise and highest among the Murr. There is a strong dislike and distrust for members of XXX. Formurr The Formurr are often refered to colloquially as Wood Elves. Physical Characteristics * Like all Murr, the Drakmurr have long pointed ears. * They are the mid point standing at 5'11" (male) and 5'6" (female). * Brown or Green Hair * Silver, Yellow or Emerald Eyes Geographical Distribution The Formurr are most at home living among the trees in forests across Gwyn, although their true home will always be the forest realm of Wyrdd. Religion And Belief Systems Like most Murr, they follow no form of organized religion, rather believing to live in harmony with their environment and each other. However since the formation of the Prism Council ~200 years ago, the number of new followers of The Light is always on the rise. There is no support for XXX among the Murr.